


Teach Me How to Dougie

by renfield31



Category: Classic Hollywood Movies
Genre: 1920s, F/M, doug is horny, doug wants alone time, slight arguing, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug wants some alone time with Mary, but she wants to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Dougie

**Author's Note:**

> For thedelicatedelinquent on Tumblr.

Doug and Mary finished waving to their fans as they went into their hotel. They were in London. It was snowing and freezing cold and all Doug wanted to do was curl up with Mary in bed under the warm sheets and hold her all night. They were on their honeymoon tour of Europe that the studio insisted they take. For publicity, Doug rolled his eyes as the couple stepped onto their floor. For publicity. 

The two entered their room and shrugged off their coats, gloves and hats. Doug eyed Mary from behind. She had changed into a gorgeous soft beige nightgown with thin straps. The gown hugged her body so tightly; Doug could see every curve and plane of her body, and he wanted it. He took off his sport jacket and threw it on the ground. Mary was arranging her makeup on the bureau. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek and her soft, creamy shoulder. 

“You looked beautiful today, babe,” Doug continued kissing her shoulder. Mary tried not to get turned on, but the way his soft kisses melted into her skin made her close her eyes and live in the moment. 

“Doug…” Mary pleaded softly. “I’m tired.” She walked towards the bed, away from his embrace. That only made him come up behind her again, this time holding her tightly and kissing her shoulder harder.

“Doug, _please!_ ” Mary was more aggressive this time. She sat down on the bed, leaving Doug to stare down at her.

“Baby,” Doug finally sat down next to Mary. “what do I have to do to get some alone time with you?”

Mary turned to him as she took off her stockings, ignoring how Doug stared at the process and licked his lips. “I want alone time with you too, Doug! It’s just that touring takes a lot out of me! I have a smile plastered on my face half the day because I'm smiling at people and photographers, and the other half of the day, I'm giving speeches with you and doing publicity things! So excuse me if I don't want to leap into bed with you!"

"Whoa, calm down, Mary!" Doug raised his voice a bit. "I'm doing the same things you're doing and it's hard to get a moment alone with you, so excuse me if I want a little attention!"

Mary looked down and sighed. He was right. Doug kissed her arm. "Hey," he looked up at her with those puppy-dog eyes and that pout that she loved so much she couldn't help but smile. "we're on our honeymoon. Let's not fight."

Mary kept smiling as she leaned in to kiss him. Doug was taken aback slightly; this was the first move she'd made all night. He caressed her cheeks with his hands as the kiss grew deeper. Feeling her body respond, he lowered the thin straps of her nightgown and brushed her hair back. He kept his touch light; there would be time for wild hotel room sex later. 

Doug broke the kiss and pressed a finger to Mary's lips and smiled mischievously. He got up slowly and walked to the door and put the Do Not Disturb sign on it and closed it again. He walked back over to Mary and was about to sit down when she put her hands on his pants.

"I bet you want this," she simpered seductively. 

Before Doug knew it, his slacks, belt and boxers were on the floor and Mary's lips were on his cock, sucking slowly. Doug closed his eyes and threw his head back and moaned softly. His girl, he thought. She had been prim and proper all day, but now that she was alone with him, it was time to let her hair down and be dirty.

Mary ran her hands up and down Doug's penis as he netted his hands in her hair. Her new husband, she thought. He was everything she dreamed of and more; cute, funny, charming and handsome. 

Doug removed her lips from his cock and climbed on the bed over her, taking his shirt and tie off as he did so. They kissed fluid kisses as they got situated, Mary taking off her nightgown to reveal to Doug her beautiful nude form that he couldn't get enough of. He fantasized about it from the day they first met, and it was better than he imagined.

Now that they were fully naked, they kissed and caressed each other.

"I love you," Mary murmured as Doug played with her ears with his mouth. He trailed his lips down her jaw and down her throat, kissing the hollow. Mary involuntarily wrapped her legs around his muscular back, causing Doug to chuckle.

"I'm not ready for that yet, babe."

The room was cold, but between them, there was nothing but heat. The curtains were drawn. They were away from the press, away from photographers, away from fans in their own little world. The only place where they could truly be themselves. Mary weaved her hands through Doug's dark brown hair as he kissed her.

"Mary," he breathed, trailing his lips up and down her breastbone. "I want you," he kissed in-between her breasts. "Oh, babe."

Mary's brain was short-circuiting and Doug had only just begun to work on her. He was unlike any lover she'd ever had. And they called Valentino The Great Lover. With her eyes closed, she breathed, "You can have me, Dougie."

That floored him; he loved when she called him Dougie. He licked her breast, his favorite body part of hers, and kept his eyes on her face while he sucked and kissed the nipple lightly. 

"You're my girl," Doug whispered as he moved to her other breast. "no one will ever know what I do to you when we're like this."

Mary closed her eyes and let his words rush over her. He was just teasing her; she wanted him to do more, much more. His lips traveled over her belly button and she heard him whisper "I love you, Mary."

She let out a moan as his soft lips traveled over her mound, kissing it. She gripped his hair harder and moaned louder.

"Yes, babe," her moans intoxicated him. "I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear what I do to you. Keep moaning."

"I want everyone to hear what you do to me," she repeated in a trance.

Doug smiled as his lips continued moving back and forth across her faint pubic hair. "Good girl."

He began to lick it, causing Mary's body to involuntarily rise off the bed.

"Oh my God, Doug..."

"I love you, babe."

Keeping his eyes on hers seductively, Doug kissed downwards until he reached her sex. Once there, he paused for a second before he licked her clitoris from bottom to top slowly. He felt his wife's body shiver and he sat back up against the pillows. Mary followed, sitting on top of him. Grabbing a hold of his cheeks, they kissed again, their tongues doing a fiery dance, Doug's mustache tickling Mary's upper lip. His fingers trailed slowly down her back to her ass. One of the things they loved about each other was that they couldn't stop kissing each other. 

"Mary?" Doug murmured against her skin as his lips trailed down to her throat again.

"Mmm?"

"I don't think you're as good and innocent a girl as you tell those people out there."

"No?"

"Nope. I think you're a really bad girl." His other hand trailed slowly down the front of her body to her clit again, which he stroked with a sexy pressure.

"Be bad, baby," Doug said against Mary's wide-open mouth; she was close and moaning again. "prove me right."

"Oh, Douglas..." they kissed again as Doug upped the pressure. He has the sexiest bedroom voice, she thought. Mary moaned against his lips as Doug increased the pressure again.

"Come for me, baby," he wanted to please her. Mary loved that about him. But there was no time to be romantic; he wanted to fuck and she loved being fucked. She reached down just as she was about to come and removed his hand from her sex. Keeping her eyes on him, she licked and sucked her taste off of each finger. Doug watched, mesmerized. 

Mary put Doug's hand down and smiled at him as she moved down his body, kissing and licking each of his stomach muscles. Her man, she thought. No one else would see these but her, even women who went to go see his pictures where he showed off his body. They would be dreaming of what they felt like, while she would get it all.

Mary smiled as Doug's breathing grew rapid and she moved lower. He stroked her hair. Mary loved it; even in the middle of wild sex, he was still so loving. She closed her lips around his cock again and stroked, moving back and forth, faster this time. Doug let out a moan and pressed her head down on his cock. Mary reached up and stroked his abs; she loved how they heaved in and out with his heavy breathing as they made love.

She let go and went back to his mouth. 

"Baby, I can't wait anymore," she breathed, kissing again and lowering herself onto his cock. They both let out moans as she rocked her hips against him. Kissing, he flipped her over, still inside her. He moved faster; she was almost screaming now. He loved to look at her face as they made love; her eyes were closed and her blonde hair fanned out over the pillow. 

They were both getting close. There was a time to be romantic and a time to be physical. This was a physical time. Moaning, both of their eyes closed, they climaxed at the same time. Doug rolled off of Mary, kissing her. 

"Happy now?" Mary smiled against his lips.

"Very," Doug chuckled and smiled. "I love you. And I'm gonna do that again to you before dawn."

They kissed a little bit before spooning, and true to his word, he made love to her again later in the night.


End file.
